ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Savage
"The Savage One", "Mr. Black Tuesday", "America's Most Hated" "The King of Title Town" Jack Savage is a wrestler, formerly of DWF, Y2K, BWF, XWCWF PWSMarks (PWS) Revolution Brand. His fame truly hit in his runs with PWW fame, NEW, UECW, Insurgency Wrestling Federation, currently working for Inferno Wrestling Jack Savage was born on January 11th, 1983 to David and Clair Savage in Green Bay, Wisconsin he was there youngest child. He is also the favorite of his parents so when his parents found out he was using drugs when he entered high school they were Shocked because Jack had always gotten anything that he wanted. So they made Jack a deal if Jack went to rehab and stay clean for six months they would send him throw wrestling school so at the age of fifteen Jack started wrestling school and he impressed his instructors so much that he got a wrestling contract with a new company called the DWF but Jack lied about his age and said that he was 18 in reality he was only 16 almost 17 and on his first night in the DWF he won a tournament to be crowned the first DWF this inflated Jack's ego to no end. And he brought in and formed the first version of a group that he called Savage Inc. they had only one goal and that was to make sure that Jack keeps his world title. But on the same night the group was formed the DWF closed its doors. Shortly afterward s Jack found his way to the BWF a place that would be his wrestling home for the next four years Jack held several titles in his time in the BWF and was even one of the Owners "Alliance Members" to fight off what they called the undesirables however in late 2003 Jack suffered an injury to his eyes that would keep him out of the ring for almost two years. When Jack made his return his home The BWF had closed its doors and Jack made his way to NEW where he once again found himself in a tournament to crown the first world champion of that company he one the world title yet again with the help of yet another incarnation of Savage Inc. Jack would lose and then regain his title. Then NEW closed its doors and Jack drifted for a bit the signing with UECW where he meet Axle Vengeance, Ace Static and Damien Drake three men that he world become friends with. When these three men staged a walk out Savage fallowed suit and Joined them in PWW. Where he most notably The feud culminated at PWW's third PPV BLxCK_xMaS. It seemed after the "Red Dawn" match up Ace Static vanished. Ace was home nursing injuries when AV and Krystal Meth literally became one. They were PWW's Bonnie and Clyde, after Axle Vengeance beat Kendrick Kollins in the mainevent he dropped down to one knee and proposed to Meth. Before she could give AV the answer, out of no-where Ace Static arrives and does the unthinkable. He boots his own sister in the gut and Axle and Ace attack Krystal Meth as Damien Drake and Jack Savage kept security out of the ring. The beating Axle Vengeance and Ace Static put on Meth was so horrific. People in the audience were so offended they hooped the rail only to get beat down by Ace and Axle. The events that lead to PWW losing there television deal. After that Jack Savage joined the PWS in June 2009 and was signed exclusively to the Revolution brand on a 3-month probation contact, reportedly worth $25,000 per month. His debut came on June 10 at the Champaign Assembly Hall, where he joined forces with Ace Static and Alex Dillinger, being announced as the third member of The Plague faction. Savage made his in-ring debut in a losing effort on the 6/13 episode of Saturday Night Shakedown, where he was pinned by Drake DeMarco. He then went on to beat Demon the following week. When he made his return UECW it shocked the wrestling world at large. It took some time but he soon started to show that he was a man to be feared once again.Once jack showed up on Havoc he began to teat his wife Kelly Hartley Savage like the whore that she was a so much so he started to pimp her out to the highest of bidders. In Early February he brought in Ronin Nozawa to watch his back and the back of the rest of Savage Inc. But on February 28th Savage Inc was officially dead and they reemerged as The WhiteChapel Murders. But the time of the WhiteChapel Murders did not last long or did Ronin Nozawa as Jack got sick of him and brought in Landon Jameson and in June Jack brought in Howard Harvard to be part of his management team. At the UECW PPV Proving Grounds in August 2011 Jack Savage defeated longtime rival Johnny Cage it was also the night that America's Most Hated was formed. In Mid 2012 he helped formed Venom and it lead him to the UECW Omega Championship. That very night he got a call from Corey Casey and was offered a contract with the IWF. Jack did not take long to think as that next day he signed a contract with IWF and brought the title with him. Sighting the attack of John Tolly on his wife as a reason as to why. He had very little luck in the Insurgency Wrestling Federation and that lead to him leaving to find a better chance to become the man that he once was. Jack's time with in the Insurgency Wrestling Federation did nothing for his career so when he got the chance he left and joined Inferno Wrestling where Johnny Cage and him formed an alliance that was also briefly seen in the Insurgency Wrestling Federation but under another name. In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Savage End'' (Diving Reverse DDT) :*'Savage Spike '(Top Rope DDT) :*'Hostal Takeover' (Horns of Aries with kne strikes to the head) Awards & Achievements UECW UECW Pure Chamion (2x times) UECW Omega Champion UECW Hall of Fame 2011 DWF World Heavyweight Champion NEW World Champion BWF World Tag Team Champion (2xTimes with Older Brother Frank Savage collectively as The Savage Ones) BWF United States Champion BWF Intercontinental Champion BWF Extream Champion (10xTimes)